parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over for Olie Polie (106, 105, 150, 149)
Transcript * (it was Olie was wearing normal) * Olie: Yikes! * (Basil dragged Olie throws off the Olie's house) * Basil: Give the word, sewer rat, sir! And I'll show you the color of his insides! * Olie: Red! Red! They're red! * Ratigan: Stow your cutlass, Basil. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Olie, Solid Snake and Otacon: Professor Ratigan! * Ratigan: Aye, lads, the very same. Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the water like a drownin' bilge rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boys. * Solid Snake: Uh, I'm Solid Snake... from Metal Gear Solid! * Ratigan: So ya are! Granted, I realize it's bad luck to be havin' young man aboard a fine vessel such as this. But, seeing as how it won't be long before we reach our destination, you'll be kept on board for now... Till we find our location. * Olie: Thanks, but I already have a family. * Otacon: Besides, we were just on our way home, so... * Ratigan: Oh, I think you are home! Hee, hee, hee! * (it was Billy was wearing normal) * Billy: Uh, Ratigan, touch one hair on those heads, and you will be answering to me! * Ratigan: Welcome aboard, matey! Ha ha! * (Billy enter the Olie's house.) * Ratigan: You wouldn't happen to be going after me location, would you, now? * Billy: You ain't got any location worth goin' after! * Olivia, Dr Dawson and Basil: No location? * Ratigan: He's lying! There's plenty of location for all of ya! Search them! The boy, too. * Otacon: Touch me and I will set your fire to your britches! Ha ha! * Basil: Well look at this, Ratigan! A fine things he's carryin'! * Ratigan: Ah yes, this is like no one I've ever seen. Such craftsmanship. This be a fine to add to our little collection, perhaps even worth a fair price should we choose to sell it. * Solid Snake: (yelling) You give that back! * Otacon: Just let it go, Snake. Better than you with our lives. * Dr Dawson: Why, looky here! Here he be Professor Ratigan! * Ratigan: What might this here be? * Olie: Money, it's yours, keep it! * Basil: Money, he says! * Dr Dawson: Keep it, he says! * (Olie and Billy drops down, then Basil and Dr Dawson laughing and hugging) * Ratigan: Hmm, Library card. * Fidget: Library card? * Ratigan: A cabin boy don't need no library card! Ha ha ha! * Fidget: Good-bye! * Otacon and Solid Snake: NO!! * Billy: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Billy aims to own her way to get off the Olie's house, when suddenly he sees something from afar. One of them the both Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes from I've Had The Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing Music Video is a crows nest and holding a scope, then calls out to Professor Ratigan.) * Bill Medley: (singing) Now I've had the time of my life / No, I never felt like this before / Yes I swear it's the truth / And I owe it all to you. * Jennifer Warnes: (singing) 'Cause I've had the time of my life / And I owe it all to you! * (whistle blows) * Ratigan: There should be guys, the Downtown of Vancouver City! * (as the song plays Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with The Children's Kingdom (Russian version) * (as the song ends, the adventure begins from Parasol Stars on NES)